


Heute, damals

by Ciremme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tarsus IV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciremme/pseuds/Ciremme
Summary: Das hier ist keine Übung. Sie suchen nicht bloß nach dem Zeugen eines Massakers, sie suchen nach demjenigen, der dieses Massaker angeordnet hat. Und egal wie unwahrscheinlich es ihm bis eben vorgekommen ist, dass Kodos sich auf dem Campus befindet – die hallenden Warnungen aus den Lautsprechern sträuben Leonard die Haare im Nacken. Plötzlich ist die Möglichkeit, Kodos in dieser Nacht zu finden, scharf umrissen und furchtbar real.





	1. Chapter 1

Es schneit an dem Tag, als die Kids von der Highschool auf den Campus kommen. Leonard sieht sie in Gruppen von Gebäude zu Gebäude schwärmen, sie sind noch aus der Ferne an ihrer Zivilkleidung zu erkennen. Er verzieht sich im Labor, bevor sie schnatternd und giggelnd die medizinische Fakultät erreichen. Kinder erinnerten ihn an seine Tochter. Und das da unten sind noch Kinder, auch wenn sie ein paar Jahre älter als Joanna sind. Leonard will nicht daran denken, dass solche Milchgesichter in ein oder zwei Jahren seine Kommilitonen sein könnten. Er ist jetzt schon von genügend Milchgesichtern umgeben.

Jim hat sich natürlich freiwillig gemeldet, als es darum ging, wer die an der Kommandolaufbahn interessierten Kids herumführen und später auf die jährliche Kneipentour mitnehmen würde. Eigentlich gelten strikte Altersgrenzen in den Bars rund um den Campus, aber offenbar drückte die Leitung der Akademie diesem Anlass ein Auge zu. Alles um den Nachwuchs nicht zu verschrecken, denkt er mit einem Augenrollen. Ihn hätte im Alter von achtzehn nicht einmal ein ganzer Weinkeller dazu bringen können, einer Organisation beizutreten, die ihn über kurz oder lang in die Tiefen des Alls verschleppen würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt trotzdem hier ist, ohne Weinkeller und Kneipentour, scheint ihm wenig hilfreich bei der Aussicht auf einen einsamen Freitagabend, während Jim den Milchgesichtern von Fünf-Jahres-Missionen, Warpfaktoren und unentdeckten Weiten vorschwärmt. Jim hat tatsächlich zerknirscht dreingeschaut, als er Leonard von seinem verplanten Abend erzählte. Als würde er eine heilige Tradition brechen. Dabei gibt es nichts Unverbindlicheres als ihre Freitagabende mit Pizza, Bier und alten Filmen, es hat sich einfach so ergeben, dass sie so gut wie jede freie Minute zusammen verbringen.

Anfangs waren sie Außenseiter, diese Zeit hat sie zusammengeschweißt – und obwohl Jim in der allgemeinen Beliebtheitskala nach oben klettert, während Leonard seinen Ruf als grantigen Kauz pflegt, hat dies nichts an ihrer Freundschaft geändert. Sie halten an ihren alten Routinen fest. Noch. Vielleicht hat der Besuch der Milchgesichter doch sein Gutes. Er gibt Leonard Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen, dass er einen Freitagabend auch hervorragend ohne die Gesellschaft von Jim Kirk verbringen kann.

Bevor er genauere Ideen für dieses Vorhaben entwickeln kann, erinnerte ihn ein Ziehen im Nacken an die Tatsache, dass er schon seit zwei Stunden über seinen Kulturen sitzt. Er steht auf, streckt sich und beschließt einen Kaffee am anderen Ende des Gangs zu holen. Aber aus Kaffee wird nichts an diesem kalten Tag. Kaum hat er das Labor verlassen, hört er Schritte hinter sich und als er sich umdreht, findet er sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem großäugigen Highschoolmädchen, das atemlos in die Richtung gestikuliert, aus der sie eben gekommen ist.

„Können Sie mir helfen, bitte … mein Freund ... irgendwas ist mit ihm ... bitte!“

Die medizinische Fakultät ist für Forschungszwecke eingerichtet und nicht um Patienten zu behandeln. Umso erleichterter ist Leonard in diesem Moment darüber, dass er grundsätzlich seinen Tricorder dabei hat. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht stimmt er der Sternenflotte aus ganzem Herzen zu: Sie müssen immer und auf alles vorbereitet sein. Auch auf der Erde.

Das Mädchen sprintet neben ihm in die Eingangshalle, wo sich der größte Vorlesungssaal befindet. Ein schlacksiger Junge kauert dort auf den Stufen, die zur Tür des Saales führen und hat die Arme um seinen Kopf geschlungen hat, als befürchte er, die Decke würde gleich einstürzen.

„Ist da drin etwas vorgefallen?“, fragt Leonard das Mädchen, während er sich über den Jungen beugt und seinen Tricorder von der Stirn zum Brustkorb zieht. „Er wäre nicht der erste Möchtegernarzt, der kein Blut und Elend sehen kann.“

„Er will nicht in die Medizin“, widerspricht das Mädchen. „Er war eigentlich für eine andere Gruppe eingetragen, ich glaube Kommando. Aber vorhin hat er sich uns plötzlich angeschlossen. Da fand ich sein Verhalten schon seltsam!“

Auf Leonards Tricorder erscheint eine Meldung. Oberhalb des Feldes, das den stark erhöhten Puls anzeigt, blinkt ein Hinweis, dass der Patient der Sternenflotte aktenkundig ist. Und diese Akte steht unter Verschluss. Höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Laut Scanner müsste Leonard sofort seine Vorgesetzten kontaktieren und die Behandlung an sie weitergeben. Die roten Großbuchstaben bringen ihn für eine Sekunde aus dem Konzept. Nicht weil sie neu für ihn wären. Im Gegenteil. Der gleiche Hinweis erscheint, wenn er James Kirk scannt. Der gleiche Hinweis Wort für Wort.

Jim hat genervt die Augen zur Decke gerichtet, als es zum ersten Mal passiert ist, und die Sicherheitsvorschriften der Sternenflotte als maßlos übertrieben bezeichnet. Seinem Schnauben war in diesem Moment noch deutlicher als sonst anzuhören, wie er Sonderbehandlungen jeglicher Art verabscheut, heldenhafter Vater und tragische Frühgeburt im Weltall hin oder her. Auch Leonard hat gelernt den Hinweis zu ignorieren, er weiß, dass die wenigen Ärzte, die Jim laut Sicherheitsvorschriften behandeln dürfen, alle hohe Positionen bekleiden und keine große Lust mehr auf den Umgang mit Patienten haben. Entsprechend sinnvoll ist das Ergebnis.

In den Tagen vor und nach seinen Routineuntersuchungen ist Jim immer ungewöhnlich still. Er geht ihm aus dem Weg, als könne er nur ein gewisses Maß an Ärzten ertragen. Leonard findet es mehr als unverantwortlich, dass die Sternenflotte ihre Geheimhaltung für wichtiger erachtet als das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen einem Patient und seinem behandelnden Arzt.

Deshalb ignoriert er den blinkenden Hinweis auch jetzt. Wenn dieser Junge hyperventilierend aus einem medizinischen Vortrag flüchtet, ist es vermutlich keine gute Idee, gleich ein Geschwader in weißen Kitteln auf ihn loszulassen. Leonard setzt sich im Abstand einer Armlänge neben ihn, stellt sich mit ruhiger Stimme vor und fragt ihn dann nach seinem Namen. Das Mädchen nimmt auf der anderen Seite Platz und mischt sich nicht ein – selbst dann nicht als Leondard die Frage nach einiger Zeit wiederholt. Sie wirkt gefasst und Leonard muss in einem Nebengedanken einräumen, dass wenigstens dieses Milchgesicht sich für die richtige Laufbahn zu interessieren scheint. Sie könnte eines Tages eine passable Ärztin abgeben.

Aber mit dem Jungen kommt er nicht weiter. Er hat inzwischen angefangen zu zittern und sein Atem scheint flacher und schneller zu werden statt sich zu beruhigen. Als Leonard vorsichtig seinen Ellenbogen berührt, schreckt er auf und hält beide Arme auf Kinnhöhe wie um sich gegen einen Schlag zu schützen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht versetzt Leonard einen unerwartet tiefen Stich. Geweitete Pupillen, bleiche Haut, leise klappernde Zähne.

Das vor ihm sind nicht die Augen eines Halbwüchsigen, der kein Blut und Elend sehen kann. Es sind die eines Kindes, das mit dem Anblick von Blut und Elend bereits vertraut ist. Mit einem Übermaß davon. Diese Augen zwingen Leonard zu dem Eingeständnis, dass die Sternenflotte in diesem Fall vermutlich gute Gründe für ihre Geheimhaltung hat. Er hat noch nie einen so offensichtlichen Fall von PTSD gesehen.

Im Saal hinter ihnen erhebt sich Geraschel und Stimmgewirr. Leonard erkennt das Rumoren kurz vor Ende einer Vorlesung. In wenigen Minuten wird es in der Halle von Menschen nur so wimmeln. Und bis dahin muss er den Jungen von hier weggebracht haben.

Ohne weiter Nachzudenken beschließt er sich auf den Instinkt zu verlassen, der in ihm aufgeflammt ist, seit er das Gesicht des Jungen sehen kann. Er steht auf und hält ihm eine Hand hin, genau wie früher, wenn er mit Joanna eine Straße überqueren wollte.

„Lass uns gehen, Kevin“, sagt er. „Ich kenne einen sicheren Ort.“

Er weiß nicht, ob es an seiner ausgestreckten Hand liegt oder dem Namen, den der Tricorder ihm verraten hat. Doch es funktioniert. Nach einem kurzen Zögern greift Kevin Riley mit zitternden Fingern nach seiner Hand und lässt sich von ihm hochziehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sich hemmungslos zu betrinken und dann bis in die Puppen schlafen. Das war Leonards erste Idee, wie er einen Freitagabend ohne Jim verbringen konnte. Noch während der Gedanke aufgeflackert ist, hat er ihn mit einem Zungenschnalzen abgeschüttelt. Ein Reflex aus einer Zeit, in der jede Minute kostbar war, die er nicht mit Anwälten oder anderen Henkern seiner bisherigen Existenz verbringen musste. Eine Zeit, in der konsequente Selbstbetäubung für ihn der einzige Weg war, um sich wenigstens soweit zu erholen, dass er am Morgen noch aus dem Bett gekommen ist.

An diesem Abend, als er Kevin Riley im Krankenhaus zurücklässt, vermisst er zum ersten Mal den Flachmann, den er seit seinem ersten Semester in einem Schließfach am anderen Ende von San Francisco verstaut hat. Er geht zu Fuß, obwohl er das 18-Uhr-Shuttle hätte nehmen können. Er stapft durch den frischen Schnee, atmet die stechend kalte Luft und sehnt sich nach einem tiefen Zug aus dem silbernen Flachmann seines Großvaters. Alles in ihm verlangt nach der brennenden Wärme des Ethanols, das sich in jede Pore ausbreitet, das seinen Gedanken die Schärfe wegätzt und ihn vielleicht vergessen macht, was er in den vergangenen Stunden erfahren hat.

Als er im Krankenhaus Rileys Namen nannte, ist sofort Bewegung in die Pfleger und Ärzte geraten. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würden sie von einem Sog ergriffen, ein Sog aus Befehlen, aufgleitenden Türen und gestikulierenden Händen. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit sind sie von Person zu Person weitergereicht worden, bis sie sich in einem kleinen Einzelzimmer befanden, im abgeschiedensten Teil des Westflügels. Kurz darauf kam die Klinikdirektorin herein, eine falkenäugige Erscheinung und hochdekorierte Spezialistin der Neurochirurgie, der Leonard in seinen drei Semestern an der Akademie noch keine zwei Mal begegnet ist – und das obwohl er Teilzeit in der Klinik arbeitet. Wie alle vor ihr hat auch sie versucht, Leonard schnellstmöglich loszuwerden, aber Kevin Riley wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Er bleibt!“, hat er gerufen. „Er muss hier bleiben!“

Seit sie Kevins Schulfreundin in der medizinischen Fakultät zurückgelassen hatten, umklammerte er Leonards Hand. Jeder Versuch, ihn von seiner Seite zu lösen, ließ den Jungen so rasant auf eine Panikattacke zusteuern, dass die Schwestern, Pfleger und Ärzte es gleichermaßen wieder aufgegeben hatten.

„Kevin“, sagte nun die Direktorin, „Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist sehr freundlich von Doktor McCoy, dass er dich hergebracht hat, aber er ist heute nicht im Dienst. Würdest du ihn bitte loslassen?“

„Er bleibt“, flüsterte der Junge, und als Leonard spürte, wie Kevins Hand zitterte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie einfach es jetzt wäre, sich von ihm loszumachen, beschloss er, dass der Junge Recht behalten sollte. Er würde bei ihm bleiben.

„Ma‘am“, sagte er im respektvollsten Ton, den er sich abringen konnte. „Ich habe heute zwar keinen Dienst, aber ich bin gerne bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen, solange es dem Wohl des Patienten dient.“

Nach einem kalkulierenden Blick in seine Richtung nickte die Direktorin widerwillig und winkte eine Schwester herein, um mit der Aufnahme des Patienten zu beginnen. Kurze Zeit später kam der Chefpsychologe mit einer Assistentin hinzu. Leonard fragte sich allmählich, ob es für Kevin nicht besser gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn nicht hergebracht. Je mehr der Raum sich mit Menschen füllte, umso starrer schien sein Blick zu werden und umso unregelmäßiger sein Atem.

„Er ist hier“, raunte er Leonard zu, an dessen Hand er sich weiterhin klammerte. „Wir dachten, er ist tot, aber er ist hier.“

Leonard schluckte und sah hinüber zur Direktorin und den Psychologen, die seit einigen Minuten leise miteinander diskutierten. Merkten sie nicht, dass der Zustand des Jungen sich verschlechterte? Warum zögerten sie die Behandlung hinaus? Kein Wunder, dass Jim wenig Lust auf Untersuchungen bei solchen Ärzten hatte, sie verhielten sich beinahe, als wäre der Patient nicht da. Zum Glück fing die Assistentin seinen Blick auf und kam diskret zu ihm ans Bett. Leonard kannte sie flüchtig vom Sehen, ihr Name war Shadin und sie war für ihre unerschütterliche Heiterkeit bekannt.

„Wie geht es ihm, McCoy?“, fragte sie mitfühlend lächelnd.

„Er ist kurz vor einer paranoiden Episode“, zischte Leonard. „Es ist zu eng hier, merkt ihr das nicht? Tut endlich was!“

Shadin nickte und wandte sich ab. Als sie weg war, flüsterte Kevin ein zweites Mal: „Er ist hier, wir dachten er sei tot. Aber er ist hier.“

Die Worte klangen nicht mehr panisch wie vorher, sie hatten einen derart trostlosen Ton angenommen, Leonard unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Was zur Hölle war mit diesem Jungen passiert?

„McCoy“, hörte er dann die kühle Stimme der Direktorin hinter sich, „könnte ich Sie sprechen, während wir den Patienten mit Doktor Horvath und seiner Assistentin alleine lassen? Keine Sorge, Kevin, es dauert auch nicht lange.“

Sofort begann der Junge zu protestieren, doch dieses Mal stieß er damit auf taube Ohren. Leonards Hand wurde schnell und entschieden freigemacht und die Direktorin geleitete ihn hinaus. Draußen auf dem Flur hörte er noch Kevins Stimme zwischen Verzweiflung und Verrat schwanken. Der Klang erschien ihm umso furchtbarer, als er von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verebbte. Sie müssen ihm etwas gegeben haben, dachte er beklommen.

Die Direktorin führte ihn in ihr Büro und erst dort angekommen, wurde ihm bewusst, wie dunkel es mittlerweile war. Fransige Flocken trieben gegen die nachtblinden Scheiben und dahinter waren nur die Lichter einiger langsam herandriftender Shuttles zu sehen. Der Anblick passte zu der flauen Kälte, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hat. Seine Schläfen pochten und obwohl er erst seit einer Stunde in der Klinik war, fühlte er sich wie nach einer ganzen Schicht.

„Sie haben den Vermerk auf Rileys Akte gesehen, nehme ich an“, sagte die Direktorin. „Ich muss Sie bitten, mir alles mitzuteilen, was Sie über den Jungen wissen und was er zu Ihnen gesagt hat.“

Nach Leonards Schilderung lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und blickte in Richtung der Fenster. Die Linie ihres Mundes war schmal geworden. Wieder betrachtete sie ihn voller Kalkül. Dann nickte sie energisch.

„McCoy, Sie leisten hervorragende Arbeit und auch heute war Ihr Verhalten tadellos.“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Pager. „Der Junge scheint Vertrauen zu Ihnen gefasst zu haben, deshalb erscheint es sinnvoll, wenn Sie die weitere Behandlung übernehmen. Es würde auch bedeuten, dass wir Sie dazu autorisieren, seine Akte zu lesen – und dass Sie sofort nach diesem Gespräch eine Einverständniserklärung unterschreiben, das Sie alles, was Sie in diesem Raum erfahren, für sich behalten werden.“

Leonard starrte sie aus schmalen Augen an und ohne sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, begann er zu nicken.

„Diesem Jungen ist es Furchtbares passiert, habe ich Recht?“

Die Augen der Direktorin glitten von ihm ab und drifteten ebenfalls zum Dunkel der Fenster und ihre nächsten Worte klangen als spräche sie nicht zu ihm.

„Kevin Riley hat als Kleinkind Tarsus IV. erlebt und dabei seine gesamte Familie verloren.“


End file.
